Smartcards and smartcard readers are disclosed in patents to Innovatron and Bull CP. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,493 and 4,404,464. Smartcards generally conform to one or more parts of ISO standard 7816.
Several prior art smartcard reader/writers use a programmed microprocessor to perform a series of predetermined actions on a smartcard under control of an external control system. The external control system must have "full knowledge" of the smartcard being used. Any changes to the cards being used must be reflected in changes to the external control system. The designer or user of the external control system must have an extensive understanding of the smartcards for which the reader/writer is intended.
Several other prior art smartcard reader/writers incorporate a programmed microprocessor to perform all actions on a smartcard autonomously. These reader/writers typically form a completed product, i.e. vending machine or point-of-sale terminal. Alteration of the product to support new or different smartcards requires a redesign or modification of the fundamental reader/writer component. This restricts the ability of an original equipment manufacturer to incorporate smartcard technology in traditional products.
Existing smartcard reader/writers fall into two categories. The first is that which acts as card coupler. A card coupler only provides the hardware and minimum necessary software to read from, or write to, a smartcard. The coupler may support a range of cards, possible from more than one card manufacturer. However, this support is, because the final use is unknown, largely confined to the simplest and most generalised tasks. The coupler is commonly used as a development tool for entry into the smartcard field, or as a means of adding smartcard capability to existing product designs. In either case, the user of the coupler must gain or possess a good knowledge of the smartcard, the card data structures, and data transfer procedures.
The other extreme is that of an application or product with imbedded smartcard capability. The reader is an intrinsic part of the host control system. Support is limited to a few card types, with data contents, structures, security and transfer procedures predetermined by the equipment manufacturer.
There is currently no easy way for smartcard capability to be added to a manufacturers product or for azn existing card reader to be altered to handle new smart card types, short of that manufacturer becoming an expert in the smartcard field. Should a competitor proceed down this path, the delay in recovering to a competitive position would be costly and time consuming. Furthermore there is currently no card reader available which can read a variety of types of magnetic cards as well as a variety of types of chip cards.